


At Their Mercy

by bloomingbucky



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angry Andy, Cum Play, Degradation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Ransom being mean, Sex, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Your secret affair with Andy Barber gets discovered by a client who intends to use that knowledge to his advantage.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader/Ransom Drysdale, Andy Barner/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader/Andy Barner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	At Their Mercy

You pushed open Andy’s office door, the clicking of your heels alerting him of your presence as you set the files he requested down on his desk right in front of him.

“Thanks, honey.” Andy replies with a smile as your heart does a somersault inside your chest. You mimicked his smile as he closed his laptop before standing up. “Do you need anything else?” You ask as he makes up from his chair to your side.

He hums to himself, picking up the file, the name “Thrombey-Drysdale” etched on the side. The recognizable surname grabs your attention as your stomach churns—surely he wasn’t thinking of taking on that case.

“Andy?” You ask again, softly snapping him out of his thoughts as he looks down at you. He let out a gentle chuckle, “sorry, honey, just got lost in the file.” He answered, his bright blue eyes shining in the early afternoon light of the office.

You nodded your head in understanding, a smile gracing your lips knowing just how Andy got when he got a case he was particularly interested in. He shook his head, seemingly to shake him of his racing thoughts.

“Did you bring a lunch today?” Andy asked making you furrowed your eyebrows. “No, but I—“

“Great! I’m taking you out for lunch, for business purposes of course.” He cut you short, adding a wink as your heart nearly leapt out of your chest with excitement.

〰

Lunch had been long forgotten, neither of you being able to decide on where to eat. So instead you were in the parking garage of his law office, windows foggy as you sat on his lap exhausted from how deep his cock had been buried inside of your throbbing cunt.

“So much for a business lunch,” you laughed out of breath as Andy chucked, the deep vibrations of his laugh reverberating onto your chest. His hands ran up and down your back as you lay against him, the two of you in your own world.

You sighed, taking a look at the clock in his car before climbing off his lap to find your bra he threw in the back of the car earlier.

He let out a disappointed sigh as he began buttoning his dress shirt back up. “You’re not really thinking of taking that case, are you?” You finally broke the silence, worry seeping through your tone.

Andy looked at you with kind eyes, his hand landing on your thigh. “I already took it.” He whispered and you rolled your eyes in disagreement.

“He’s dangerous.” You replied, eyes shifting down to where you had wrapped your smaller hand around his. “I’m gonna be just fine, honey.” Andy assures you, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“I know,” you sigh. “I just get worried about you.” You admitted as Andy squeezed your hand tightly. If you had been looking at him you would’ve seen the way his heart soared, the look of adoration taking over his eyes.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, honey. Plus, I think I’ve found a loophole for him.” He smirked as you chortled lightly. “You always do.”

You both exited Andy’s car, straightening out your clothes as you made your way to the elevators. Once you were inside your eyes skimmed the parking lot—completely abandoned except for one vintage looking BMW.

〰

The week flew by, Andy taking on a few more cases that kept both you and him busy with arranging meetings, scouring for files, and making sure Andy sleeps and eats. 

On top of keeping your affair a secret.

It’s not that Andy was ashamed, it’s that he knew what people would say about you—his secretary—if word got out. You understood, his reputation in the town meaning so much that if he got a bad rep he risked being blacklisted. 

Andy was stressed, trying not to show, knowing that you would go out of your way to make sure he was doing well. He smirked to himself, always such a good little girl he thought as you slid your hands over his shoulders. 

You were standing behind him, fingers kneading his tense muscles as he let you, desperately needing some sort of break. “Does your head hurt?” You asked softly to which he nodded.

You sighed, dropping your hands from his shoulders to go grab the bottle of painkillers you had stuffed in your desk. You closed Andy’s door out habit, call it professionalism. Your back was turned, the sound of footsteps approaching signalling that someone required your attention.

“Hi! Sorry, how may I help you?” Your voice wavered off towards the end of your sentence as you were met with piercing blue eyes that could only belong to one man.

He smirked, pearly white teeth on display as you traced your eyes down his smooth, clean shaven jaw. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doin’ workin’ in an office like this?” He quipped and it took everything in you not to mouth off to him. You knew his reputation, even sneaking a few of his files from Andy’s desk to educate yourself on who he really was. 

A murderer. You were certain. 

“The bills don’t pay themselves.” You chuckled nervously as he clicked his tongue against his teeth. Placing his hands on the edge of your desk, leaning into you he looked you up and down. 

“The bills? Or is it that charming lawyer fucking you good on your lunch breaks?” He whispered lowly, smirking as your breath caught in your throat. Fear made your blood run cold as you connected the dots.

You knew that car seemed familiar, it, along with his face, had been plastered all over news sites for weeks following the event.

“Honey, can you—“ Andy’s voice did little to snap you back to reality as he stopped dead in his tracks. Your frightened eyes met Andy’s concerned ones as he looked between you and the other man.

“Ransom.” The man said, extending his hand. Andy looked at it tentatively before shaking it, “Andy.” He replied with a tight lipped smile.

“You’re early, why don’t you have a seat in my office.” Andy replied, ushering him inside before closing the door. Once the doors were shut is when you managed to let out the breath of were holding.

“What happened? Are you okay? Did he—“ you cut off Andy’s rambling with a shake of your head. You stepped closer to him, fixing his tie as you whispered the words that would make his blood boil.

“He knows.” 

〰

Andy grit his teeth as he entered his office where Ransom was standing, overlooking the city through the large windows. He watched as you trailed behind Andy, scoffing. Still, he kept his mouth shut as you approached one of the chairs. 

Ransom dropped himself in it beside you, though he might’ve sank to a lower level you felt small and minuscule under his gaze. You took a deep breath, trying to steady your heartbeat as you tried to think about anything other than the powerful musk of Ransom’s cologne. 

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” Ransom smirked, egging both you and Andy on knowing that Andy would eventually snap. You looked at Andy with pleading eyes, hoping he would calm down. 

“Not interrupting anything, no.” Andy replied with as much coolness in his tone as he could muster. Your legs trembled underneath you, cursing as you felt the all-too-familiar discomfort growing between your thighs. 

The sight of Andy, clenched jaw and grit teeth had your brain swirling with thoughts of how he would take you against the wall. Taking out all of his stress on you as his thrusts led to paintings falling off his wall. 

You couldn’t even begin to justify why Ransom was turning you on. 

Or maybe it was because you had read all of the tabloids and fed into the multitude of gossip that surrounded him. He was a God, according to some sources, when it came to sex. 

His own testament, the one that he made a girl pass out from eating her out had you clamping your eyes shut as you tried to focus on quite literally anything else. 

Ransom turned his head, cocking it up as that nearly permanent sly smirk caught your eye. “If I wasn’t interrupting anything then why can I smell her just from sitting here, hmm?” Ransom said, provoking Andy as you gasped. 

His fingers were then dancing on your inner thighs, grasping it as he turned his attention back to Andy. “Guess it must be because of me, then.” You whimpered at his words, your head falling as his fingers connected with your clothed clit. 

It was wrong, so wrong, and yet you just wanted more. 

“Well?” Ransom pressed. “Who is it, baby girl?” He asked with fake sweetness in his voice as your eyes met Andy’s. There was no more anger swirling in them anymore, instead, it was replaced by lust and the unattainable need for whatever was about to happen.

The bulge in his work slacks was telling enough, he shifted uncomfortably trying to hide it. You felt ashamed, a total stranger (and probable murderer) was turning you on so much that you wanted him to take you as your lawyer boyfriend watched. 

“I-It’s both.” You meekly answered, dropping your eyes back to the floor as Ransom’s eyebrows shot up. “Hear that?” Ransom turned his attention to Andy. “Looks like your girl wants us both.” He informed cockily as Andy scowled. 

It happened suddenly, you were pulled onto Ransom’s lap, back to his chest so that you were splayed out directly in front of Andy. “I bet you’re such a good girl, such a good listener, hmm?” Ransom cooed as he spread your thighs over the outside of his. 

Your skirt had ridden up, your soaked thong now on display for Andy who groaned, palming his cock through his pants. You felt the vibrations in your back from Ransom’s deep chuckle. 

“A good little girl who likes getting stuffed with cum, doesn’t she?”

Ransom kissed up your neck, your eyes fluttering closed at the new sensation of smooth skin against smooth skin. You loved Andy’s beard, the way it ticked you and left a delicious burn in its wake. 

But this was different, feather-light touches and teeth nipping at your skin had your head spinning as you whimpered. You felt his cock against your ass, only feeling yourself grow wetter. 

“So responsive, I bet you’re just dripping for us, aren’t you?” You’re unable to hold back your moan as Ransom snakes one arm around your waist until his fingers re-connect with your clit. 

“Let’s give him a show, yeah?” It’s not up for discussion as you buck your hips against his hand, all thoughts leaving your head as you feel your panties being moved to the side. 

“Andy, fuck,” you mewl as you lock eyes with him. They’re heavy, clouded with desire as you get an idea, smirking. You feel Ransom’s fingers slip through your folds, gasping as he collects your wetness. 

You grab Ransom’s free hand, bringing it up to your mouth. You pop his index and middle finger into your mouth. Your eyes are still locked with Andy’s as you swirl your tongue around them. Ransom hums in content, letting you suck his fingers. 

“What a good girl.” Ransom praises as you begin to move your hips in time with his fingers. He teasingly slips one finger into your ready hole, groaning at the tightness. “Look at how well she’s takin’ my fingers, all of them.” Ransom is taunting Andy as he slowly adds another thick digit to your begging pussy. 

You’re no longer ashamed or embarrassed, the lewd sound of Ransom’s fingers pumping in and out of you spurring the three of you on as you feel the coil in your lower tummy start to form. 

“You’re close, aren’t you, honey?” Andy’s voice surprises you as you open your eyes to see his cock in his hand. You shudder, pussy clenching around Ransom’s fingers, the sight of Andy getting off to you making you moan out. 

“Mhmm,” you managed to whimper out as you throw your head against Ransom’s shoulder. “She’s gonna cum, can feel her squeezin’ my fingers. What a needy little slut.” Ransom says darkly as you start to feel the coil unwinding before snapping altogether. 

Your body shakes, Ransom’s legs holding your open as he finger-fucks you through one of the most powerful orgasms of your life. You feel dizzy, as if you’re floating as you slowly come back down to reality. 

Your chest is heaving, you jump when Ransom glides over your oversensitive clit. “Oh I can’t wait until I have my cock buried deep inside that tight cunt of yours, baby girl.” Ransom smirks before shifting you so he can free his cock from his pants. 

You hear Andy stand up from his chair, slowly stalking towards you with his cock still held tightly in his hand. “You’re being such a good girl, so proud of you.” He cooes, cupping your jaw with his hand. 

“You gonna let him fuck your face while I fuck that sweet cunt, hmm?” Ransom questions as you swallow thickly, body trembling from excitement as Andy moves your hair away from your face. 

You’re being picked up by Ransom as he glides his hard cock through your folds, as Andy taps his leaking tip to your lips. “Open up, honey.” His voice is rough and wrecked before you’ve even had a chance to touch him. 

Being at the mercy of two, powerful, much larger men has you groaning as Ransom slowly sinks you down onto his thick cock. “Oh fuck, can’t believe how fuckin’ wet and tight you are. Takin’ me so goddamn well.” Praises are flowing from his mouth as you begin to kitten lick Andy’s tip. 

“So warm ‘round me.” Ransom groans as he bottoms out leaving you breathless, struggling to keep your eyes on Andy’s. “You like bein’ stuffed full of thick cocks, don’t you, honey.” His tone is darker than ever, his words making you moan around his length. 

You roll your hips, causing Ransom to tightly grip at your hips. “So fuckin’ eager too.” He chuckles breathlessly before he’s pounding up into your sweet channel. You’re a lost cause, moaning around Andy’s cock as he starts moving his hips. 

“So pretty baby, swallowing me while bein’ fucked by another man.” Andy groans, head falling back as you hollow your cheeks in rapid secession. Your eyes shift from Andy’s for a quick second as you catch a quick glimpse of your reflection in the window. 

Ransom’s thick cock, spreading you, as he fucks you is almost too much. His fingers working your clit quickly as you start to feel tears brim your eyes as Andy starts to fully fuck your face, bruising your throat as you swallow him. 

“Shit,” Andy hisses, hips stuttering slightly and you know he’s close. “Oh baby,” he groans, eyes shut tightly as his brows furrow. Ransom’s fingers toy at your clit faster and harder, determined to send you toppling over the edge so he can feel you grip his cock. 

“I can feel that cunt milkin’ me, don’t hold back baby girl. Cum all over my cock.” Ransom growls in your ear, snapping his hips especially hard against yours as your orgasm rocks your body. 

Your walls fluttering around his cock sends Ransom over the edge, hips stilling as he bite down on your shoulder. Andy’s mouth falls open, jaw slack as he comes, thick ropes of white falling down your throat as you welcome his salty cum. 

You’re breathless, voice gone as Andy pulls out of your mouth, wiping your tears and mouth with a proud smile. “You satisfied, honey?” He asks as you hum, “very.” You croak out, basking in the afterglow as Ransom chuckles. 

He slips out of you, the soft whimper that escapes your lip doesn’t go unnoticed be either men as they suck in a breath. He stands you up on wobbly legs, adjusting your panties as you gasp as you feel Ransom’s cum slowly leak out of you. 

He rises from the chair, dark laugh on his lips, “feel good stuffed with another man’s cum?” Ransom jeers, holding your cheeks between his fingers as you pathetically nod. Andy’s hands are on your waist tightly, your ass brushing his cock. 

“Good.” Ransom smirks, “’cause something tells me I’ll be here a lot.” 

You watch as Ransom walks out, legs weak as Andy holds you up. “Be a good girl and you can play with him again.” He whispers against your ear making you blubber out a weak yes. 

“That’s a good girl. Now, go grab me the rest of his files.”


End file.
